Hidden MetaHumans
by HazelRMckee
Summary: Skye Travis has an ability and its running his life. Lies and truth . They run his life and they could even kill him.
Skye Travis -

5'6 black hair blue eyes pale skin

lithe- slender- androgynus pen. 6 in

gay cold-blunt- calculating

childlike-innocent-sarcastic- sassy

flirt-sexual being- gives bedroom eyes alot-

kidnapped- scars ;whip marks on his back with initials SLK

speaks fluent french-born in france dancer

Meta human: Lie Detector oral and written , physically impossible to lie

truth: feels almost like an orgasm , impense pleasure rushing through him

lie: unbearable pain- ears ring, vision gets fuzzy then eventually passes out

Parents: Leonardo St. Valentine, Charlotte Travis

siblings: Cloud, Braxton,Star, Faith (16) , Hope (10)

father side is the French Milieu - mother and sisters live in America.

Braxton is divorced- Faith is on trial for killing 3 of her classmates.

brax and Cloud live in France with their father.

french will be in brackets {} if not in Italics

Skye Travis is a human lie detector since the Particle Accelerator exploded, he's been able to tell every lie a person says or writes.

Its how he knows his boyfriend was cheating on him.

How he knew his brother was getting a divorce.

How he knew his sister was guilty of murder.

Skye stared at the man " why am I here?" the man was doctor Harrison Wells " this is about your powers " Skye swallowed " whose in the hallway listening?"

Harrison looked to the door briefly " my colleagues, Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramone and Barry Allen" Skye knew he was telling the truth, "I want to meet them "

Dr. Wells nodded " of course"

Three people came into the room, an average heighted man with dark brown skin and nearly chin length black hair Skye guessed he was a Spaniard. The next was a woman with creamy pale skin, long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, the last man made Skye tense. He was tall over 6 feet, he had broad shoulders, a slim waist with long lean legs. this man had brown hair and intense but curious green eyes.

" you were at the precinct !" the man nodded " Yes, I'm Barry Allen , I'm a forensic scientist"

" How can I trust you not to tell my secrets when you work with the police "

Dr. Wells opened his mouth but Skye held up his hand, blue eyes boring into Barry. The older man shifted " I promise whatever you say will stay secret, I'm not going to tell anyone" Skye felt the familiar feeling of truth rush through him, he swallowed then lowered his hand. " what would you like to know Dr. Wells ?" Harrison Wells met those calculating blue eyes " who are you, really ?" Skye smirked " {very smart doctor} the french was said with a naturl accent the words caressed beautifully over the room . " Skye St. Valtentine, that is who I am "

Dr. Wells blinked " you -"

" yes, I was born in France. My father Leonardo St. Valentine head of the French Milieu " Skye gazed at the scientists " since a very small age I have been able to read people, tell when someone is lying or trying to manipulate me. because of who I am I've been trained to fight and to kill as were my brothers and sisters. When I was 17 My father sent me to live here with my mother and sisters "

Skye paused

" And when you got your powers? " Cisco asked, Skye shifted " Everything changed. I told my family and my father used me to keep his men in line. I knew everything that my boyfriend was cheating on me that my brother Braxton was getting a divorce that- " Skye cut himself off.

" what?" Caitlin asked, he sighed " that my baby sister was a murderer"

" your sister?"

Skye looked at " Faith, she's 16. she -"

" killed 3 of her classmates, I read about it " Skye met Barry's eyes

" why does that matter ? your family kills people "

Skye rolled his eyes " yes we do kill, but if we do we don't get caught and we don't kill innocents"

" have you killed someone before?" Caitlin asked

" yes " their was no regret or hesitation in Skye's response, the 3 scientists shared looks.

Skye hummed " I cannot lie it is physically impossible, my answers while you may not like them are always truthful. I will never feel remorse or regret for the people I have killed."

" who have you killed ?" asked Barry, Skye paused

" Jeffery Connors, 41 child molestor . Gary Conway, 36 Rapist. Melaine Conrad , 32 human trafficer. Sean-" Skye bit his lip

" Sean ?" asked Caitlin " who is he? why did he deserve to die?"

Skye stood his jaw tight " Sean Lionel Karson Kidnapped me when I was 10 years old, he stripped me naked scrubbed me raw and hung me from a ceiling, then " Skye pulled off his shirt turning to show his back which was covered in whip marks and lower down was a burn , more like a brand with the intials SLK. Skye pulled his shirt back on and faced Caitlin " that man deserved each and every wound, each ounce of pain I happily gave him " he stepped back sinking down into the chair.

" what was happening when the police found you?" Dr. Wells asked redirecting the conversation.

Skye hummed " I was standing in a room with 10 men, 3 were men I've known my whole life. Marco and Garrett are bodyguards and Blaise is a rather talkative guy he's usually the interrogator. the other 7 were lackeys but still bodyguards " Skye paused " one of the men was responsible for injurying Hope, my ten year old sister. the same man had tipped off the police, each man was to tell me they weren't the leak they were loyal to the St. Valentine family and I was to tell who was lying " Skye stopped

" and ?" prompted Cisco

" I cannot tell you "

" what?"

Skye sat up straight " I can only tell you information about myself, I cannot tell you who was killed and who killed him. I cannot divulge any information about my families business"

Barry, Cisco and Cailtin looked ready to protest, but rasied a hand " understandable Skye. Would you like to eat and rest before we start the tests?"

Skye hummed " yes" he hopped up " I would like a cheeseburger. Do you guys order in or go out?"

Dr. Wells chuckled " we order in "

Skye giggled " then Mac and cheese on the side"

Dr. Wells looked at Caitlin " go ahead and order for everyone "

Skye looked at the genticist " could you order mine with no onions or lettuce but with pickles"

" uh .. yeah "

Skye smiled sweetly " thank you " he hummed prancing around the room, the oversized S.T.A.R lab clothes making him look much smaller.

" would you like Barry to get you a change of clothes?"

Skye bit his lip " I guess, but nothing to .. flashy " he giggled looking at the men " get it ? 'cause he's the Flash"

" you told him?" Cisco asked Dr. Wells, But Harrison looked at Skye intrigued " How did you know?"

Skye was playing with a spinning chair so he was distracted as he answered the question " same eyes and body type, its really obvious to me " he giggled twirling in the chair.

" do you have a personality disorder?"

" Cisco!" Barry and Harrison said together in a scolding voice.

Skye had gone quiet and he stood " no, because of the way i was raised anytime something serious came up I'm very cold, blunt, calculating. when serious talk is over I can be myself which I'm told i'm very childlike, innocent, sarcastic and sassy. my ex boyfriend also mentioned that I make bedroom eyes at anyone I find attractive." Skye twirled looking at Barry " clothes?" he wrote down his address " I want my blue jeans they have silver trim, black hightops and my peter pan sweater. don't forget socks and underwear they're in the top drawer"

" uh...right" Barry left quickly.

" alright, food should be here soon" Caitlin said.

Skye was twirling, dancing to music on his phone when Barry came back " here we go "

Skye smiled " thanks" he took the bag and his shoes " bathroom?"

" oh ..uh " Barry turned and led Skye to a room he could change privately.

Skye came dancing into the cortex moving his hips and shaking his ass while singing softly. He bounced forward knocking into Barry " food?" he asked once he saw the delivery man .

Caitlin actually laughed " yes food "

Skye ate slowly, but hungarily. " when was the last time you ate?" Dr. Wells asked, the others looking at Skye swallowed sipping his vanilla milkshake " yesterday morning Maman made french toast and sausages " Skye finished eating then faced the others while drinking his milkshake

" so what does it feel like when someone tells the truth?"

Skye hummed more focused on stealing one of Barry's fries " well its like if you had a really great orgasm, the feeling rushes through you. Its like so amazing your thighs shake, well its like that except I feel relief and honesty. " the others had been staring at him through the explanation, Skye finally snagged a fry and dipped it into his shake eating it. " mm"

" and a lie what does that feel like?" asked Caitlin

" when someone else lies its like a tingling thoughout my body and buzzing starts in my ears. If I try to lie it feels like I've been shot and I'm running out of air then my vision goes spotty and I black out."

"wow"

Skye hummed " its pretty cool when I can read them though" he stood to throw his finished shake away and when he turned back around they were all staring at him.

"You can ?" asked Dr. Wells.

Skye nodded " its physically impossible for me to write a lie but body won't let me" Dr. Wells stared at him , Skye looked away when Cisco spoke " How do you know when something written is a lie?"

" it turns red " Cisco ands Caitlin stared at him , Skye licked his lips thinking " when i look at the sentence its like someone highlighted the lie in red pen" Dr. Wells looked sceptical, Skye turned to Barry " write down two truths and a lie" Barry grabbed a pen and paper and wrote {lies in brackets}

'I'm 6'2 and 25 years old'

'my {boxers} have {bacon} on them '

' I'm {in} love with {Iris West}'

" I said two truths " Barry frowned " their are "

" no the last ones a lie "

" no its not "

Skye shook his head " yes it is "

Barry glared " No! its the truth"

Skye covered his ears, whining " please it hurts !"

Barry stood " I'm not lying !"

Skye whined falling to his knees while cluthching his head " Skye !" Cailtin kneeled beside him " Barry !"

" alright ! I wear Briefs " the true statement sent a wave of relief through Skye but he was already blacking out.

Skye woke on a hospital bed barefoot and shirtless, he sat up slowly eyes wandering from Caitlin to Barry. Skye looked at Caitlin " make him leave" she smiled " can't do that " he pouted big blue eyes staring up at her "talk to him " those eyes narrowed " because that worked so well last time " Caitlin grimaced " just.." " alright " Skye looked at the man as Caitlin walked away. " It wasn't a lie, I do love Iris"

Skye hummed " you love her but your not in Love with her. you care about her, you find her attractive but you don't want her romantically" the truth in the statement was obvious since Skye was physically fine.

" I.. " Barry paused. They talked for awhile Barry explaining about his life, his parents, about living with Joe and Iris.

" So how do your partners handle the scars ?"

Skye shifted " they don't... I've never had a boyfriend that could handle them. when it came to sex I either kept a shirt on or the lights were off "

Barry frowned " thats terrible "

Skye shifted " I haven't been with anyone since me ex that was a year and half ago. now that I can tell when anyone is lying I don't think I should be in a relationship "

"skye-"

" No Barry, you saw what happened earlier If I got into a fight with my partner he could kill me with his lies"

Barry bit his lip " then just tell him "

Skye looked away " thats alot of trust to put in a person. telling them about being a human lie detectorand showing them my scars "

He swallowed and turned away from Barry digging through the pile of sweaters for his, He suddenly felt a hand on his hip " what-" Skye gasped as fingers trailed up his back, Barry pulled him closer " you're not your scars Skye, their apart of you like how your eyes are blue or how pale your skin is. " lips brushed his skin and Skye gasped as the truth in Barry's statement washed through him.

" Barry " Skye moaned softly tipping his head back " shh, baby I got you "

The team spent the next few days running tests and training. Skye and Barry spent their free time talking, hanging out and going on dates. Time seemed to fly byand before they knew it'd been two months and Skye was meeting Joe and Iris. Of course Skye already knew Joe but Iris didn't know that.

Skye pressed his forehead to Barry's after they kissed " I'm nervous" Barry smiled " don't be everything will be fine " he sighed as the truth washed through him and he giggled smiling at Barry. " ready?" Skye nodded " yes."

" Joe, Iris this is Skye Travis my boyfriend"

Skye blushed " hi"

" Oh Barry he's so cute "

As they had dinner Joe a true detective ( and slight actor) asked several questions all for Iris's sake. " I'm 23. I was born in France my parents are divorced and I have 2 older brothers and 3 younger sisters" Joe hummed nodding " has Barry met your family?" Skye smiled " he's met my mother and sisters they live here in Central city. Hope the youngest she loves Barry. My dad and brothers live in France so we'll have to like schedule something "

After dinner Barry and Skye left walking away from the house hands clasped " she doesn't like me " Barry sighed " baby "

Skye leaned into the taller man " I know its going to take time, I just dont' like the way she looks at me " Barry kissed his forehead " she's being curious. your the first person I've dated since college"

Skye blushed " Oh ? so I'm pretty special ?" His lashes lowered turning into classsic bedroom eyes, Skye parted his lips. Barry swallowed " y-yeah, you are "

Skye leaned up " your pretty special too "

Barry hummed as their lips met and they kissed slowly, Skye pulled away. they started to walk casually to a secluded spot so Bary could run them to Skye's apartment.


End file.
